redwallwarlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Entering the Battlefield
Attacking At this point, you should have only 1 turn left in protection. Around this time you will be ready to make the jump into the full game, and learn to make attacks. It is recommended that you wait until you have full turns saved up to make a big jump into the game. Use however many turns you need to get out of protection. You may have visited the "scores" page. This is a list of what people are playing, how much networth they have, how much land they have, etc. They are ranked according to their networth, which is the entire goal of the game. To generate networth, you need land. Remember: land is everything. The more land you have, the more powerful you can be, but it is how you use the land that determines what you get out of it. Never leave unused land lying around - always build on it when you can. A big part of the game is attacking others and defending from them in turn. Attacking people with lots of land generally gives you more land per turn than scouting can, and the more land your target has, the more you will get if you manage to break through their defenses. Pick someone around youe networth who has a lot of land. If the player has a star next to their name, then they are online right now and will be upset if you attack them as they are using turns. It is generally considered polite not to attack players while they are online. The player "Land Farm (Free Land)" is not a real player and has no defenses and is a good target to start with. Next to every rank, there will be a question mark. Click on it, and you will see that warlord's info page. The info page contains a little bit more information about a player than the scores page. If you look just below the info box, you can see a list of recent attacks and defenses that the player has sustained. If they have been attacked and land was taken, then it is often wise to attack them with the same type of attack that was used before, since their defense will have been weakened already. Attack Types Standard Attack: This will send all the army that you choose to send against your opponent's entire defensive force. It is generally harder to succeed in than later attack types, and is more costly. For regular play, it is not recommended. Surprise Attack: Surprise attack is like Standard attack, but your target's allies will not be able to help them. This will be discussed later in the guide. Like Standard Attack, it is costly and difficult to pull off. For now, it is best not to use it. Enslave: This attack will steal workers from your opponent. Workers will be discussed later, and are not needed just yet. Don't use this one unless you have a specific reason for need workers. Guerrilla Strike: This attack type just sends your rats to battle your opponent's rats. Since rats have high offense and not a lot of defense, it will often succeed even if your army sizes are similar. If you chose to get lots of rats in the earlier stages of the guide, use this one. Bombardment: This attack type just sends weasels. Since weasels have low offense and high defense, you will generally fail using this attack type unless your opponent has significantly less weasels than you. Best to avoid this one for now. Frontal Assault: This attack type just sends your stoats to battle your opponent's stoats. Since stoats have high offense and not a lot of defense, it will often succeed even if your army sizes are similar. If you chose to get lots of stoats in the earlier stages of the guide, try this one. Navel Assault: This attack type just sends skiffs. Since skiffs have roughly balanced offense and defense, you generally need quite a few more skiffs than your opponent to succeed. However, since skiffs are harder to get, people might not have very many. If you got lots of skiffs earlier in the guide, try this attack. How to attack Between the info box and the recent attacks list, there is a button "Attack." That is your next destination. This button will bring you to the Warlord's Hut, which can also be accessed on the side bar under Diplomacy. In here, you will see a bos listing possivble attacks, and you will note that the number of the warlord has been filled into the box for you. This happens automatically if you arrive in Warlord's hut by clicking "Attack" on someone's info page, but if you go to Warlord's hut via the sidebar, you will have to enter this information manually. Remember to also click the "Send everything" box, then click "send attack." A message will pop up to tell you how well you did. If the message is green and lists some land taken, do it again! If the message is red and says you failed, consider either trying a different attack type, or getting more troops before you try again. You will notice that each attack uses two turns, and takes your health down a little bit. The strength of your army depends on your health, so keep it high. You can regain one health per turn that you spend doing something other than attacking. Building on land you take is a good way to regain lost health.